


Life Class

by mific



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art School, Artists, Community: Yuletart, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes modeling for Life Class. He likes looking at Stiles. He likes being seen. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kjeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjeri/gifts).



> Art about artists at work - always an irresistible prompt. Made for Yuletart 2012, for Kjeri's prompt: "Art School AU: Stiles the student, Derek the life drawing model."

 


End file.
